


Bricks

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Chapter 1

The main characters

Fellow Fuck — is a valid member of the party.

Comrade Juanita Pistolita — foreign guest.

Mr Smith — photographer.

Brigadier

Contractor

Architect comrade Herr

A lot of people of all professions, scurrying across the stage.


	2. Scene one

The scene looks like a big hangar. On the left is like a hundred women in the same awkward blue robes wash mops the floor. Right — a hundred men, unshaven, in ragged overalls nails nailed. The back shows some silhouettes that either putty, or scrape.  
In the middle of the stage goes high, unshaven type in black overalls and canvas pants. He focused paper examines who holds in his hands.

 

Type  
gloomy

 

What the fuck? What nonsense is this? Where is that... all?

 

On stage jumps a fat bald guy in a gray suit, waving papers.

 

Bald

 

Where the fuck is brick? Where seven tonnes of red bricks for the facade?

 

Unshaven

 

Like brought...

 

Bald

 

Nothing. Bald feature brought.

 

Unshaven

 

And I do with it? I am the Brigadier of the fifth brigade. Now tsiklyuem floor in the conference room...

 

Bald

 

What the fuck floor? What are you with oak collapsed?! There is also a parquet — it is not folded?!

 

Unshaven

 

We were told — we do! Ask the chief architect.

 

out.

 

Bald  
runs

 

Fucking.


	3. Scene two

On stage there is a square pink cubic type in an expensive suit. Head is shaved, on the fingers — rings, neck — chain of gold. Beside him mince darkie in a white blouse that wraps around a gorgeous bust size-six, and a little leather skirt almost bursting at the seams for a very appetizing butt. Another darkie in the presence of long legs and with a mane of curly hair.  
A bit further paces tall hairy citizen in a light suit.

 

Pink type

 

So, Herr? You say that this Palace will build you a deadline? But I see that the cases still pile up.

 

Herr  
lazy

 

All right. As you can see, to the left everything is OK. Shiny parquet floors, glowing glass, and the chandelier shines like the sun. Well... right, still hard at work. But I assure you that in time we're finished.

 

On stage crashes the evil contractor

 

Contractor  
waving papers

 

Fuck!!! Where is your mother, parquet oak?! Where are the bricks? Where the fuck is the panel?

 

The Architect Herr

 

And that is not brought? But... all the invoices you have in your hands?

Contractor  
with mockery

 

Yes, in hands. And the oak panels and brick was pizdili somewhere. And who can they lay? Do not know?

 

Herr  
whisper

 

Idiot?! I don't understand, it's the Dick?! He is ordered to build. And now you barge in and carry some shit?!

 

Contractor  
through his teeth

 

I'll tell him. Hey, Dick! look here! Where materials are lost. There is a floor scrape, but not because there is no flooring. And then put the Wallpaper on concrete, and here the foam cracks fill... where the fuck materials?!

 

Dick

 

But comrade Pistolita...

 

Pistolita

 

Si, si...

 

Dick

...believes that everything is in order.

 

Contractor  
in the hearts of spits

 

Of course, she's not busy on construction. And she shit on this mess.

turns and walks away.

 

Pistolita

 

Si, si...


	4. Scene three

The same, but without a contractor.

 

Dick  
broadcasts

 

There was a house, which will be held in the meeting! And the building is going to be so beautiful, and we're happy to be.

 

Pistolita

 

Si, si...

 

Herr

 

There is a large building, four wings, a Central dome, spire and flag. As well as letters on the facade...

 

Runs working

 

Working  
hoarsely

 

The letter brought!

 

Herr

 

Let's start with the installation.

 

The worker runs away.

 

Dick

 

Come on Juanita, let's see.

go.

Later. On the street.  
Workers install the letters

 

Dick  
indignantly

 

Where are the letters?! What would you bet? Read carefully...

 

Working  
muttered

 

All right. That is because I see "...Ivo...fuck."

 

Dick  
waving his fists

 

The first three letters should be more!!! One word upstairs and the rest downstairs!

 

Working

 

So fucking get up and help! I do not see from here is not dig!

 

Dick  
growls

 

And rise!!!


	5. Scene four

Architect, Fuck, Pistolita are yet non-existent under the dome

 

Architect

 

I only need a month. And all I can tell you, good will. Pools and halls, and rooms, dining room and restaurants and bars. Greenhouse and ye shall be to carry out the laws, basking in bliss and peace.

 

Fuck

 

Nice you work hard and party you will not forget. Money, bitches, and orders will flow to you river. I'm sure you will say that pop stars and movie will run to you, to you they built palaces.

 

Pistolita

 

Si, si...

 

Architect

 

Yes, a lot. I'm just a humble worker architecture!

 

Runs contractor

 

Contractor  
violently

 

All get the fuck out of here! I learned that these walls are not reported sand and stone. Rafters without metal. Brick, panel, parquet, oak went to the cottage... to the Deputy Fuck. Metal left. The sand is not brought about the rock, damn, I forgot.

runs

 

Him down all the walls, and architect and Fuck, and Pistolita be under the rubble.

Later

 

Contractor  
sits on a rafter

 

All fucking guilty bricks.

 

From the rubble crawls Pistolita.

 

Pistolita  
plaintively

 

What the fuck happened here? I do not understand. And why is there a collapsed house?

 

Contractor

 

So is this Fuck`s you ask what he did with all the bricks?

 

Pistolita  
Lisp

 

Does not work, poor crushed bricks...

Here is type in a black suit.

 

Type

 

I am the reporter. I'm Mr. Smith. What the hell happened?  
starts to take a picture.

 

Contractor

 

Built Palace of Soviets to the party TIR, and take it, and Ruhnu.

 

Mr. Smith

 

Yes, how cool! What happened to the material?

 

Contractor

 

Stolen.

 

Pistolita

 

Si, si...

 

***

 

"Palace of the Soviets in new Moscow, which built on the plan of the architect Herra, yesterday collapsed. And fell on the customer and the architect. He fell because the materials stolen. So build in new Moscow."


End file.
